


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyr and Gerain take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Kyr and Gerain what-if, prompted by imagineyourOTP. Their actual jobs are often grim, so I like to think that when they can get away, they go far away from others so they can truly be themselves.
> 
> Imagine your OTP catching snowflakes on their tongues and Person A gets the urge to kiss Person B and they lure them over which leads to a make out in the snow.
> 
> Originally posted: http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/42813470286/cold-hands-warm-heart

The blue Chiss hopped out of the speeder and turned to unstrap their packs from the back of the vehicle. With the recent snowfall, there was no telling how long it would take to reach the destination in the mountains, so they’d decided to pack extra gear and rations although they knew the additional weight would slow them down. Despite the long hike ahead of them, excitement coursed through him as they left the small lean-to and set off.

After a few hours of trudging through the icy hills, however, his legs — first burning, then numb — refused to continue, and he sank to his knees. He held up a gloved hand to stay the other Chiss from helping him back up. “I just need a few minutes to rest,” he lowered his head to watch the snow crystals sparkle and breathed heavily, the sound hollow and metallic through the mask.

The other approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could barely feel the pressure of contact through the layers and chill, but he knew the man was gripping him, urging him to continue. “Night is coming with more snow. We need to get there soon.” The voice was distant and also metallic but he could hear the warmth, or imagined he could. “I’m sorry it’s taking longer, I didn’t anticipate the weather bringing this much snow.”

He shook his head. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Kick my rear next time I put off exercising, okay? I can’t seem to catch my breath.” He felt movement on the side of the mask and then a faint, stale scent as more oxygen filled the rebreather.

“You weren’t getting enough oxygen for this altitude.” Pressure again, this time on his head, as the other patted him.

He grinned even though he knew it couldn’t be seen and held up his gloved hands, silently asking for help. The other man pulled him up quicker than expected, and their masks clanked together.

“Oops,” he laughed, “I guess I can’t wait.” He wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him quickly before adjusting his pack and turning to face the mountain again. “I’m sure this will be worth it, but right now I just want to get there,” he started climbing the steep slope again, “so we can warm up.” He stressed the last words as he glanced at the other and again smiled, unseen.

Snowy hills gave way to ice-covered rocks lightly dotted with evergreens. They rose above the tree line to see a small cabin overlooking the wide valley below.

“Oh, it is as nice as the holopic.” He stopped, admiring the view before turning to look at the other man, then reached out and patted his rear. “But to fully appreciate it, I could use a warm fire and fewer clothes.” He raised his eyebrows and leered as much as the mask allowed, red eyes igniting at the thought of the two of them spending undisturbed time together.

The amusement in the other’s voice was apparent as he took off towards the cabin at a brisk pace. “Last one there has to make the fire!”

“First one there owes me a kiss!”

“I think I can manage that,” the other called over his shoulder, his boots already stomping up the short flight of stairs to the door.

The cabin was sparsely decorated with a sofa, tables, and chairs, although they were pleasantly surprised with the upgraded facilities. He glanced around as he removed his mask and gloves, his blue skin purple where the wind and cold had chafed exposed flesh.

“Simple but adequate,” he shrugged as he peered into the single bedroom, then grinned and turned to the other Chiss. “It has what we need.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and closed the distance between them in a few strides, placed both of their masks on the small kitchen table, then gave the other a quick kiss.

The response was passionate but brief. The grey man pulled away, hands pushed lightly against his chest, voice teasing but smile warm and inviting. “Cold lips. We need a fire. Get to it.”

He laughed, low and sensual as he reluctantly let go.

“This far from civilization, it’ll be low-tech.” He stepped to the fireplace, then sighed. “Definitely takes real wood, note says behind the cabin. I’ll be right back.” He opened the door and stepped outside.

In the short time they’d been inside, snowfall had started. He stood for a moment on the small porch to take in the beauty of this small retreat, holding out a blue hand out to catch an errant snowflake before pulling the heavy gloves back on.

It took several trips between the woodpile and porch, but he gathered what he thought they’d need for the night and following day. He headed behind the cabin for one last armful, then halted and grinned, struck by the knowledge of his happiness in this moment, the peace of being here, separated from all but the one he loved the most. He threw his head back and laughed quietly, feeling the brief, cold touches as the snowflakes hit his tongue before melting.

The muted squeak of feet on snow behind him warned him of the other’s approach, but he continued to stand with his face to the sky.

“Are you going to stay out here or come inside?” The other pressed against his back and embraced him, lips lightly touched the sliver of exposed blue skin between collar and hair. Warm breath encouraged the desire within him, and he turned as the other released him. “I promise I’m warmer than snow…” The grey Chiss moved backwards towards the cabin, stopping just out of reach.

His laughter rang in the quiet space. “You can’t do that and stop. You know what that does to me,” he advanced with a mock growl to catch the other in a tight embrace.

“I do,” the grey Chiss murmured, smirking as he tipped them both into a snowdrift and leaned in to kiss him. Amusement became passion, chill air unnoticed until grey hands worked their way under layers to grip blue back.

“Oh, hey! That’s cold!” he squirmed under the onslaught of warring sensations, barely breaking the kiss as he spoke.

“I don’t have gloves on. You’re warm.” The other explained against his lips as hands crept higher, sought more heat.

He chuckled as he pushed himself away to stand, holding his hand out to help the other to his feet as well.

“Let me make that fire.” He smiled boldly. “Then I’ll show you what warm is.”


End file.
